New Life, New Death
by bubblegum14u
Summary: “It’s time!” he yells, raising his sword. . “It’s time for a victory. For hell to be in the sky, and heaven to be deep, deep in the ground!” The war, the love, the mystery of the gold bloods? What happens when all hell breaks lose, literally
1. Chapter 1 to 4

**A/N: **hey, I hope you enjoy my version of the next blue bloods book. XD don't forget to review!

**Summary: **"It's time!" he yells, raising his sword. . "It's time for a victory. For hell to be in the sky, and heaven to be deep, deep in the ground!" The war, the love, the mystery of the gold bloods??? What happens when all hell breaks lose, literally? (JackXSchuyler)

**The War Has Begun…**

-"Just take a deep breath, and jump. Because that's all you can do…"

Prologue

"It was the part of my life where I was dark, well darker then usual because dark had been normal for me lately. But especially now I was as black as black could get. It was like my eyes were turning silver with red pupils. But to tell you the truth I was happy, because it was about to get blacker, and blacker, and blacker. I could here the click, click, click of death on the marble floor. It was walking straight up to me, and I welcomed it, with open arms…"

Chapter 1

Unclaimed Repository Document: Unknown Diary

1889

My heart showed me the signs, partially screamed them at me. My blood felt it, and boiled whenever it came near. The green eyes glowed in the dark. I tried to scream the sacred words, but it was already in my throat stopping me. Holding me there, in my doom, in my death. My real death, because I could feel my blood disappearing seconds after hitting the air. And I knew deep, deep in the blood that I had left that I was going to die. With all my secrets belonging to this thing. This horrible monster. The one with the shinning blood, the bright blood that blinded me, like the bright sun. The uncorrupted gold blood.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Schuyler Van Allen dragged her hand across her bed post, her wall, the door knob, and then finally walked out the door. She had to say goodbye, she could not stay here anymore. So she said goodbye. She knew it was the right thing to do, for them. It was life for them…but death for her.

As she stared at the hatred panting, memories rushed back to her the time she spent here with Jack.

_The Embrace_, she thought, I much rather be looking at _The Kiss_ so what if it's easy? Does that always have to be a bad thing? Do you always have to have the deepest love and compassion for someone?

She said goodbye to the paintings, knowing this was the last time they would meet each other, there would be no more embraces, no more kisses in her life. She had given up her life so those who she loved could have embraces, so they could have kisses. She thought they would be happy, the ones that she loved. She would go, find them, or rather him. They had to be together they shared the same heartbreak. Schuyler planned to spend the rest of her life with him. She hoped he wasn't dead, but how would she know? She had never met the man only heard his name mentioned once or twice before by Cordeilla. This man would not be a friend to her, not a lover, nor family, or a person that she could talk to. She would have no relationship at all with him. He would be there to fill the empty space. To occupy the still, coldness of her heart. And she hoped that he would, that he would fill it up so she didn't have to go back to them. She wished to just leave her old life and start anew. As Schuyler Chase.

Chapter 3

Anonymous Report: 1989

When one breaks a bond terrible things are said to happen. Yet when one breaks a bound, because they have fallen for another that may be considered a different story in the real world. But if you exist in the world of Lucifer and Gabrielle then I must say that it is considered horrible. Now let's say one falls for a red blood, well first they are looked down upon, second they must feel that they are meant for each other, and third because they feel this way the blue blood will try to change him or her:

Now there have been no happenings of this before, but I fair that it may happen. Upon changing a red blood, it is said, by sources that I can not name that to do so you have to do certain things. To change a red blood you must: devoir all the blood in him or her, except a drop. Now you must be careful to inject this drop of human blood with blue blood venom. Most blue bloods do not posses venom, but those, of the dark, of Lucifer, of hell. Are said to posses it. After injecting the blood, then you must mix it with a drop of uncorrupted blood. Then put the blood back in the body. But you must put it back in the exact place on the body that you took it out from. After this you must wait, as long as it may take, you will not know if you succeeded or failed. The length of time it takes him or her to wake up does not reflect on the result.

________________________________________________________________________

Steven, on occasion was a happy man. He hardly ever took long walks in the park to smell the roses. He would, on an off day not think about her. During this day he would imagine his future. The life he could have, the love, the family, the friends. But then, during these unusual days, his whole world would crash down him once again. His heart empty of all substances and he would be vulnerable. Because of all of these terrible things, Steven, would not notice the bank being robbed across the street, or the rats crawling quickly by his feet. He would seldom notice the blood, cold, chunky, and thick dripping down to the floor below him. But today he did, because somehow he knew that today was different because a minute later she was standing in the room with him. Staring into his eyes, the same heartlessness as in his, he saw in hers. They stared. Steven noted the rats in front of both of them, and how she completely ignored them, still staring at him. He knew what she saw. She saw the sun in him, the shimmering sun. Amazingly bright, glowing from his eyes. Because they were gold, and deathly.

Chapter 4

Conversation heard between Gabrielle the uncorrupted and Abbadon the angel of destruction.

Gabrielle: Please Abbadon for me…

Abbadon: Gabrielle I mustn't… I can't. For I don't even know if I posses such power, such venom!

G: But Abbadon! It is said that those once of Lucifer's great army posses such power! You can do it! I know you can!

A: No, I care too much for you to help you kill yourself! (Screams)

G: You won't be killing me! You will be restoring me! My love! Abbadon bonds break, they get weak, just as yours with Azrael will one day.

A: No I will not help you, even though I wish I could, I will not.

G: Fine, do not help me! But I will still be with him! I still love him! And if you love me then you will change him! For me! Because if anything could save me it is that one day she will be able to go to him! When all else fails she can stay with him! He will be here forever and when the world will end,** you** will make sure that Lucifer takes him with you and Azrael. So he will be able to come back and help her when the next world forms. So please do this for me! Do this to save me! To save us, because you and I both know that she ties heaven and hell, and for the world to stay in peace she must stay immortal! She must be uncorrupted to live through these horrible times so corrupt me! I no more wish to be the uncorrupted! I wish to die for her!

________________________________________________________________________

As Jack Force tapped his black Risso leather loafer on the beige linoleum floor he couldn't help think of Schuyler Van Allen, Allegra Van Allen, and Steven…whatever. It was days like this where it was hard to block his thoughts. Especially from prying minds like Mimi Force's. Gabrielle was right, bonds get weak and break, sometimes even shatter into a million pieces. Mimi could never know what he did for Gabrielle, and Schuyler. If she did she would kill him, and he knew she would. After all she was the angel of death and even though they had bonded in past life's it wouldn't matter. What he did for her was so risky; he could have become a silver blood! He nodded to the nurses as he walked down the long, gloomy hallway to the room. He stepped in and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He put a hand on her cheek…

"Oh Gabrielle…" he whispered. "Why, oh why did I ever do that for you?" he asked still whispering.

"Because you love me." She whispered and her eyes flashed opened. She took a deep breath making sure to keep her heart rate slowed so the machine didn't start beeping hysterics. Jake Force smiled.

"Gabrielle, why to you submit yourself to such pain?" he asked sweetly

"You know why Abbadon, if I awake I wouldn't be able to stop myself. My urge to kill them. All three of them. If I killed Steven, or Schuyler I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And to even speak of killing Bliss, daughter of Lucifer, that is truly obscured! You know what he would do to me, it is unspeakable! I am for once glad that you didn't do such a thing for me, or I would have the urge to kill you. We wouldn't be able to have these meeting that I love so much." She said, holding his hand in hers Jake sighed; Allegra always got too worked up.

"Allegra, you know I could always fix you, make your blood pure again, why do you always say no?" he asks.

"Abbadon we do not know what will happen to them if I become pure again!" She said, surprised by Abbadon's stupidity.

"You know" he said. "We could always find out…"

Authors Note: Yea I know what you're thinking: What about Bliss? Well… (Jk! Lol! But I bet you're thinking about her now??? Right??? I thought so…)


	2. Chapter 5 to 6

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy these chapters! Don't forget to review :]

Chapter 5

Merriam-Webster Dictionary Definition:

Watcher:

Pronunciation: \ˈwä-chər, ˈwȯ-\

Function: _noun_

Date: 13th century

**:** one that watches: as a**:** one that sits up or continues awake at night b**:** **watchman** **c **(1)**:** one that keeps **watch** beside a dead person (2)**:** one that attends a sick person at night d**:** a person who closely follows or observes someone or something a Supreme Court _watcher_ —often used in combination celebrity-_watchers_ e**:** a representative of a party or candidate who is stationed at the polls on an election day to **watch** the conduct of officials and voters  
________________________________________________________________________

It was the extremely hot corners, and the overall coldness of the place that made Bliss Llewellyn shiver from the bottom of her spine. She had no idea what to do with herself. She had no mind to come here, well at least Bliss Llewellyn didn't. But the silver blood inside her was jumping with joy. So what if her father was Lucifer! Who cared, she didn't. As she entered the icy, fiery house that she now called _home_. She found herself wondering how the ice and the fire could co-exist together. This thought made her think about her mom, which she was pretty sure was Gabrielle, and her dad which she was pretty sure was Lucifer. Gabrielle was of heaven and Lucifer was of hell. How could they co-exist together, in peace? More questions came to mind: Did Schuyler know about her deep, dark past? What about Jordan? What exactly is a watcher? How did she get Michael's sword? Did Jordan try to kill her? Or was it the demon inside her? It felt like her head was spinning. She hated this place, absolutely despised it. She took the necklace from around her neck; cradled it in her hands carefully. And then chucked it to the ground as hard as she could. It shattered into a million pieces across the floor. And then Bliss fell. Fell deep, deep down into unconscious.

Chapter 6

The click, click, click of Mimi Force's knee-high black leather stiletto boots where the only thing that brought her joy lately, well that and shopping at Barneys. One thing she absolutely loved was putting an amazing outfit together and walking around New York City showing it off. With her beige petty coat, blue skinny jeans, zebra print Michel Kors bag, and a cashmere hat to pull it all together, she was pretty happy. She loved this time of year. It was fall; in New York City she thought it was the most beautiful time of year. Sure there were no red and yellow leaves, no beautiful scenery. It was her favorite season because of the clothes. Fall was the season where you could wear fur boots, jeans and a short sleeve shirt together and get away with it! But recently she had not been as happy as she would have liked. Ever since that Van Allen girl had broken up with him, he had been…well he had been like death, like destruction for which he was. He had been spending a lot of time away from her; today she had searched his mind to find that he was going to visit Gabrielle. This upset Mimi very much, so she decided to do something about it and follow him.

She tapped one of her stiletto boots on the linoleum floor, impatiently. She let out a quick sigh, how long did this thing take, could it be any slower? She examined her nails, deciding to go get French tips after she was finished here. She walked past the nurses ignoring them as they stared. She walked up to the door and looked through the small glass window. She sucked in a short breath and stepped back when she found Jack talking to Gabrielle and she was awake! Gabrielle and Jake's eyes flashed to her and Jack ran quickly out the window. The door was thrown open by a gust of wind and Mimi was dragged in. She tried to hold herself but she couldn't, the gloom was already exploring the depths of her mind. The heels of her boots broke and she gasped. She was brought up close to Gabrielle's face, inches away.

"You will forget." She whispered. Her old erased memories flashed before her, the last time this had happened, she had found Gabrielle awake with Jake. With a red blood on the floor. She had ran away as fast as she could, but it didn't work, those green eyes, glowing. And the blood it was…gold. Gold! She tried to hold onto that memory so she could expose Gabrielle for what she was, but it was erased. Covered by the other memories. Hidden on the top shelf, behind the biggest book. For no one to find, ever.

"Domir" she said, simply and then all she could see was the sun. Pumping up and down. Beat after beat. The pulse of the sun, of the blood.


	3. Chapters 7 to 8

**A/N:** This is a very intense chapter, but I hope you enjoy! :] Don't forget to review

Chapter 7

The day they had decided to leave him, was just a small chapter of his life. The leaving, the new beginning, the new life, the new planet, the swords, the battle, the victory. In theory it should be the climax, the part where you dwell on every word. It is the part where you can taste the words on your tongue, and after the last word you hunger for more. In theory that was what it was supposed to be like. But here, now this felt like it. He felt like he was leading up to the climax. He was almost there. At the edge, he could feel the wind in his face, the amazing feeling of about to be falling, into nothingness, and then into death. It was…invigorating! He pulled his mind away from her, trying not to here her words, but they broke through.

"Just take a deep breath, and jump. Because that's all you can do…" She whispered. Okay! He wanted to scream. Okay I'll do it for you; I'll do it because you tell me to, because I love you. He could feel his feet inch forward unconsciously. So he did what she told him to do. He took a deep breath, and jumped, knowing that this would not be the start to his death, but the start to his life. His new life, forgetting her.

Chapter 8

Conduct Report: Schuyler Van Allen- Oliver Hazard-Perry

(Ripped at the bottom, only part of report)

After Schuyler left, I decided to follow her. As her conduct, it is my job. So I got a plane ticket and traveled to France in search for her. But when I got there I fou…

(Ripped)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Oliver walked down the cobblestone side walk, in Paris France. He had never been to France in his life and marveled at its beauty. A man in a white suit walked down the street and Oliver stopped him.

"m'excusez-vous, monsieur, savez-vous où la chasse de Steven vit?"( **excuse me, Sir, do you know where Steven Chase lives?**) he asked in French. The man looked perplexed for a second but then smiled.

"Oh, oui. Montez directement ici puis la droite jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez la banque, et vous êtes là!"( **Oh yes, I do. Go straight up here then right until you reach the bank, and you're there**!) he answered with a smirk. Oliver smiled back

"Merci!" Oliver said, and walked away.

He loved French; it was his favorite language, the language of love. When he saw Schuyler he would scream "J'adore toi!" He would tell her that he loved her in the language of love! How stupid was he. The last time she had told him she loved him; he had said "I know."

A star wars quote! Was he serious?! He walked by a flower shop and decided to walk in. There he found the most beautiful flower. It was ugly as sin. The outside was black, it looked like ash. It was all crinkled and he would imagine that if you got to close it would hiss at you. But when a streak of sun light hit it, it would open. And inside you would find another small flower, growing within the flower. It was bright and yellow and beautiful. It reminded him of Schuyler. She would were big, baggy, ugly, black clothes. But inside, she was this beautiful yellow flower. As bright as the sun. When Oliver first saw this flower his heart swelled. He knew Schuyler would love it. He would try with all his might to get her, and bring her back. Ever since Rio she had been… different. She had no one, at least that's what she believed. She could have everyone. She had Bliss, Oliver; she could have even had Jack if she wanted to! But she did it for the ones she loved. She would always say that,

"I love you, but I'm leaving because I love you." Didn't she realize that it killed him when she left? Oliver loved her because he loved her, not because of some stupid blue blood ritual. Even though he let her perform the sacred kiss on him, he still loved her. For many more reasons then that. He took a left and then walked straight. When he reached the bank he looked across from it to find a ratty old apartment. He ran up the stairs of it three at a time. Until he got to the door, and found Schuyler on the floor unconscious. And next to her was a man, he was tall, skinny, very lanky. His head was in the crook of Schuyler's neck. His eyes shot up and met Oliver's and they were…gold.


	4. Chapter 9 to 11

**Authors Note:** Please remember to review, I would love to hear what you have to say =]

Oh, and also I want to wish you all a very happy spring break! It has been such a long winter (at least for me because I live in New York) But I am happy to say that right now I am residing in beautiful, sunny Florida! The good thing is that I'm getting a tan; the bad thing is that I cut myself on a palm tree, and don't ask me how that happened…

Chapter 9

Conversation heard between Gabrielle the uncorrupted and Abbadon the angel of destruction:  
Gabrielle: I did it Abbadon, without your help…

Abbadon: What do you mean you did it! I'm here to do it! Do you see what you have done! (Puts hands on head and screams)  
G: But from what you said before it seemed like you wouldn't and I, I couldn't wait so I awoke Malizer…

A: WHAT! Malizer…t-the angel of corruption!

G: Yes (whispers)  
A: Do you know what you have done! She stayed with Lucifer; she didn't leave with me and Azrael! We only sparred he life because of her great power, and because she is his daughter!

G: I know what I have done Abbadon, now calm yourself. I only did this because he is needed to be immortal so she can stay immortal. And now Lucifer will have to take him with you and Azrael, when this world is destroyed, by you…

________________________________________________________________________

When Jake Force got the call he definitely wasn't expecting to hear the frantic voice of Oliver Hazard-Perry, Schuyler's conduct, talking gibberish. After Jack got him to calm down, Oliver had told him that he saw a silver blood on top of Schuyler. He had given him the address and told him to get there as quick as possible. That's why Jack Force, at 3:00am. was on a plane heading to France. He was a complete and total mess. His hair was sticking out in various places, his eyes still had crust in the corners, and his teeth felt slippery and disgusting. He slipped his tee-shirt over his head, tied his black converse sneakers, and tried to brush his fingers through his hair. He was also worried for Schuyler. She could be dead right now for all he knew! He truly still loved her, more than even he could comprehend. She was the one who broke up with him, and to tell you the truth, he would still do anything for her. So he hoped for the best, and expected the worst. But what Jack Force couldn't expect was who was there waiting for him, and that this was all a trap.

Chapter 10

Bliss Llewellyn awoke in the same place that she had fallen, which was a disappointment. She had not dreamed, which almost made her weep because the only thing she wished for here was to be asleep, dreaming of a life that she would love, out of this place. She got up holding out her hands to keep her balance, her head was spinning. Her father materialized in front of her.

"Bliss, come to the meeting, I know you will like it. Make new friends." Yeah this was her dad, Lucifer, king of hell, worrying about her making friends.

"I'm ok L-Dad" she said, he sighed. He disappeared and Bliss was left alone again. What had happened between Lucifer and Gabrielle? She thought. And how come she couldn't remember anything from before she was five? She got to her room and sat down on her bed, and concentrated. She was going to remember something. She closed her eyes tight, pursed her lips and thought of the past, rewinding through her life and then she saw something, her arm sticking out from the pitch black night. And on it was blood. But not the blood she was expecting. What she saw was red blood.

Chapter 11

Jack Force zipped through the small French town. Looking for the correct address. Once he found it, he ran up the stairs, not even touching one of them. He blew through the door, and found her. The gust of wind sprawled her hair across the floor. He found Oliver lying limp on top of her. Then a voice cam to his head:

"Save me." He whispered "Save me, save them." He saw a flash of an unfamiliar face, but he still knew who it was. And he knew that he had turned into a monster. Because he had done this to Schuyler and Oliver. He ran over to Schuyler's body and pushed Oliver off her.

"Schuyler?" He whispered and shook her gently. "Schuyler" he whispered again when she didn't respond.

"Ugh" she moaned quietly rolling her shoulders back. "Jack…" she started.

"Shh" he said to stop her. "It's okay, I'm here, everything's okay" He cooed to her.

"Jake." She whispered her voice horse. "I'm done." She said "Just suck, suck the life out of me, leave a little and put it in a jar…to save for later." Jacks heart dropped. That was the same thing Gabrielle had said to him when her pure blood had become corrupted. It felt like his heart went straight through the floor and to hell. Like Lucifer was holding it in his hands, and squashing it with his fingers, until there was nothing left.

"Schuyler no, don't give up, for me please." He sobbed into her hair.

"I'm sorry Jack just bring me to , please."

"No Schuyler, please no." He pleaded. Her eyes slowly closed, she was gone…forever.


	5. Chapters 12 to 14

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy the next few chapters =] don't forget to review

Chapter 12

Schuyler Van Allen stood in her normal black apparel. Her eye liner and mascara smeared on her face as her eyes watered. She just couldn't believe it! During these times she needed someone to lean on, but there was no one. All her loved ones were gone. She stared at the ground hard and cold. She wanted to fall down upon it. Let the dirt soak up her tears and become soft. She dabbed the tissue to her eyes. She stared out at the tree's trying not to ignore everything happening around her. The sun was setting behind them. It formed a magnificent rainbow of colors. The clouds were grey and stormy above her. Two totally different scenes. To totally different emotions. How could they exist together? Like heaven and hell, fire and ice. How could she even be here? She didn't deserve to be here! He didn't deserve her love! The tears of everyone made it impossible to hear the man speaking. She threw her scarf over her shoulder getting ready to step in front of the microphone and say something. What would she say? What was fitting for a place of such darkness? Should she express her love, or just stand there and cry? Should she make jokes, lighten the mood? Or should she just run? Run away from all her problems, her life, this death. The ugly blackness of death confused her so much. She liked the color black but not this way. She had always thought of the color of death as white. White, pale bodies. The white tears that trickled from your eyes. The white of the angels that came to take the dead to heaven. But white wasn't what she was feeling right now. She was feeling black, as black as she had ever been. So she ran, flat out sprinted away. From the dark. And now she could finally admit it, she was afraid of the dark, of the blackness of death. Because the body was being buried along with her heart. He was dead, gone forever never to come back.

Authors Note: Who is it??? Which guy??? Who's dead???

Chapter 13

2 months, 3 weeks, 7 days, 5 hours, 9 minutes, and 14 seconds later...

Bliss Llewellyn stood in the corridor of the huge meeting hall. Watching her father take the stage. The whole room was painted white, everybody was dressed in white. Her father stood, tall and proud. His voice echoed through the halls as the voice of many. Her white flowing dress, complemented her hair, and body shape. It also did her necklace. A brand new necklace. It sparkled like gold. Inside her father had said it was the blood. The blood of her ancestors. Of everyone existing in this world. Her father started,

"My fellow brethren we have met here today to speak of the revelation. Of our time in power. We will survive this world, and make a new one. We will become leaders. The new age has begun!" he screams and everyone raises there swords.

It's time!" he yells, raising his sword. "It's time for a victory. For hell to be in the sky, and heaven to be deep, deep in the ground!" But then she realizes the sword. Michael's sword! The sword Jordan tried to kill her with. And Bliss finds herself running at her father, with a sword of her own. She looks down to find the words,

_MALIZER ANGEL OF CORRUPTION _

The worlds bring back her memories. The arm that she saw, not hers but Steven's. Steven, Gabrielle's lover. She had turned him, under a spell. But it had gone wrong. Bliss had sucked too much of Gabrielle's blood, and she had become no longer pure. That's why she was in the coma, not because of the lack of wanting to drink blood. And Steven, he had become…. He was gold, the blood in her necklace. It was his. She was princess of Hell. And that's why. She had become a sliver blood drinking Gabrielle's blood. What had she done? Her father ignored her, knowing all of this already.

"IT'S TIME!" he yelled again, but loader. And with that they charged the gates. And now she found herself following them. She was ready to kill. To kill again, and this time, they would win!

Chapter 14

She waited at the foot of the statue, awaiting the screams. The screams of war. She new it was upon us. Ever since she had escaped she knew it was the time. The next Great War had started. She raised her sword up to the sky, and promised. Promised on the light of heaven and the depths of hell, to win. That they would stay in power, and everyone that she loved or once loved would be safe. And if that meant she would have to kill them, then she would do so. She had been training, and waiting, and watching…

________________________________________________________________________

She didn't want to go back. They had all died there. She didn't want there memories to return to her head. She didn't want to hear the screams of battle, and the cries of death. Because she knew what awaited her, death. Death is what awaited all of them here, but somehow she knew there was hope. Because they had the one person that they needed on their side. Her mother.

_Schuyler had walked to the hospital in a cloud of fog, well at least it felt like that. She was about to go to Rio, to die. But it didn't really matter because everyone she ever loved was dead. -- She opened the door to her mother's room slowly. Allegra looked odd today, she had thought, as she sat down next to her mother._

"_Mother, I'm afraid that this is the last time we will speak. Lucifer has awaken and broken through the gates. We must go stop him; there are only few of us. That is why I am sure that I'm not coming back." She said and took a deep breath._

"_Goodbye mother." She had said. But then the most unimaginable thing had happened. Her mother's eyes shot open._

"_Schuyler." She had whispered in a sharp, hoarse voice. Schuyler spun around fast, feeling light headed. "No, stand back my child, you mustn't come any closer."_

"_M-mom." She had whispered in disbelief._

"_Yes, it is me. Now take a deep breath, and listen." Schuyler took a deep breath, and opened her ears to the beauty of her mother's voice._

"_I know how to win the war…"_


	6. Chapters 15 to 17

A/N: (Here's the next. Hope you enjoy. Review!)

Chapter 15

The flight to Rio seemed to take only minutes. She was consumed with thoughts of her mother. The rest of their conversation had been…at best, weird. Her mother wouldn't explain, but all she said was that she couldn't travel with her. Schuyler had guessed it was because she didn't want anyone else to know that she had awakened. But somewhere deep, deep inside she had the slightest feeling that that wasn't the reason. She looked out the window at the neon waters and the white beaches, as they landed. She looked next to her at the boy she once loved, and still did love. His arm rested on the arm rest next to her. How much she wanted to rest her arm on that same arm rest, hold his hand, intertwine their fingers, and squeeze. Squeeze his hand, and watch him look over at her and smile. Smile a big, warm smile. And then they would kiss, short and sweet, but amazing. The most amazing kiss in the world. A kiss of true love.

________________________________________________________________________

The word was that Lucifer would breach the gates of hell tomorrow. (Authors Note: I know that sounds weird, but just roll wit it.) So in the meantime Mimi Force decided to get a tan. As she lay on the long towel, in her bikini. She watched countless possible familiars pass by. She then thought of her "brother". The last time she had seen him was when they got to the airport. There was only one first class seat left. And Mimi wouldn't have anything less. So Jack sat in coach.--When she was done with her tan she headed back to the hotel in search of Jack. But when she couldn't find him she found herself wondering where he could be..?

Chapter 16

Lost Repository Reference: Color mixings- Diary entry (unknown)

Dear Diary,

When you are small you learn things like: 3 + 3 = 6, black and white are opposites, and when you mix blue and red together you get purple. But in my opinion they do not teach you the important things like: Love + Love = True Love, life and death are opposites, and when you mix blue and red together you get gold…

(Ripped)

________________________________________________________________________

On the land that he first saw her now laid a church. A beautiful, stained glass window, white, steeple and all, church. But still not as beautiful as her. Jack walked up the stairs to a balcony of seats overlooking some kind of ceremony. When she caught his eyes he was first taken aback by the sunlight hitting her blonde hair, but then he was outraged and annoyed to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, letting his true self overtake him.

"Calm yourself Abbadon." She said pleasantly, listening to the Choir.

"Why have you come here? Have you lost your mind? Do you know how much danger you have put them in, put yourself in? He asked still outraged.

"Abbadon I know the risk I am taking, but I also know that if she ever comes in real danger you will save her. As for me," She waved her hand through the air. "I'll be fine." Jack sighed; she wasn't going to be _fine._

"But you are risking everything, everything we ever worked for and mo…"

"Shh: she whispered. "Listen to the choir…" And so he sat down next to her, and listened.

Chapter 17

The adrenaline of battle is an amazing feeling. The thought of knowing that you could die any second is…invigorating! As she braced her sword in front of her, she could hear the cries of battle from far away. This sword was given to her by Oliver. It was silver and was engraved in gold with the words _My Love_. He had said something about red and blue make purple and gold, or something. But she hadn't been paying attention. On her right stood Jack and Mimi, holding their sword like she was holding hers. In front of them stood Charles, and in back stood various other blue blood teens. Jack looked somewhat nervous in the heat of battle. Mimi looked determined, and Charles, well…he looked just plan weird. He was sweating so much his hair was sticking to his forehead. His sword had slipped out of his hand before. But then he had become very serious. As for Schuyler, she was both nervous but also exited. Nervous from the thought of dieing. And exited, for this was her first battle. The screams cam closer and finally they were here. All hell had broken lose, literally.

When they got here it became very civilized. Like there was no battle to be fought at all. Michael and Lucifer walked up to each other swords drawn, watching each other carefully.

"You know, Lucifer. We do not have to fight." Charles said.

"Yes but where is the fun in that?" Lucifer chuckled, behind him Bliss laughed.

'Bliss!' Schuyler thought. She was here! Alive! Schuyler had thought she was dead! But here she was standing with Lucifer! They both prepared for battle and started to circle each other waiting for the right moment to strike. The sword clashed with a loud ringing sound. And then Lucifer cut Charles arm. Lucifer smiled and the silver bloods behind him lunged forward at the smell of blood. But Lucifer raised his hand stopping them.  
'My friends…" he said. But Charles used this moment to cut Lucifer right down the chest. Lucifer smirked. And clapped his hands.

"Well done Michael" he said with another clap.

"Let the battle begin!" he yelled. Letting the sound eco through the air.

________________________________________________________________________

The battle was fierce. Jordan had appeared and was fighting Bliss. Schuyler couldn't even imagine the feeling. Fighting your own sister. It _must_ be horrible. Schuyler was fighting a silver blood. This was her forth. They were very "scary", but with a sword in her hand Schuyler could do anything!

Jack Force was locked in a fierce battle. Bliss had knocked out Jordan and he was now fighting her. She was a hard opponent. He already had various cuts and bruises all over him. There swords clashed and she lunged. His sword flew up and struck her palm. He could see the sword come out the other end. The blood looked; well… he didn't even know how to explain it. Like a million angels. Bliss yelped out in pain. Jack took the opportunity to look at Charles, but before he could he was pinned to the ground with a sword to his throat. Bliss smirked. She was victorious, she knew it and so did he. She must be proud. She was about to destroy Abbadon angel of destruction. She must feel such high power. His life flashed before him and the last thing he saw was her face. Schuyler's face and right then and there he knew he had to live, for her. He struggled for his sword as Bliss pushed her sword father into his neck. He could feel the bruises forming. He grabbed his sword now bended in the shape of a half circle and threw it. As it swung around it hit Bliss in the back. At the base of her spine. She crumpled to the ground. To make sure she was dead he cupped his hand and slammed them to her ears, blowing them. She was gone.

"JACK" Schuyler and Mimi yelled at the same time. There eyes met and you could see the want to go fight each other in them. Jack back flipped and landed in back of the unsuspecting silver blood. Jabbing his sword into the top of his neck he fell into a crippled pile. Then something fell on top of him, the blood rushed out of its neck and down his shirt. He threw the body off him to see Schuyler, and he smiled, she smiled back. She had just saved him from a silver blood attack.

"Thanks" he whispered. She waved he sword through the air and smirked,

"No biggy." It felt like they were frozen, the battle stopped. But then it was back on and Jack wasn't staring longingly into Schuyler's eyes, but he was look hatefully into the eyes of pure evil.

Charles and Lucifer were still locked into a fierce battle. But it was about to come to a close because right then Lucifer stabbed Michael in the stomach. He fell and Abbadon ran to him.

"Charles!" he yelled. "GABRIELLE!" He yelled loader. A flash of white light came and a woman with blonde hair appeared. You could hardly see her, for she was still engulfed in the light. There was a scream, a breath, and then black.


End file.
